Shattered
by StarsRdreaming
Summary: A turtle team has lost their sensai and it's affecting them all in different ways. While underneath it all Another more sinister plot, threatens to end their world all together. Will this Team... no this Family survive?
1. Chapter 1

The sparkle of white in the full moon caught his eye it paced on a building, watching the city below, from his vantage point it appeared to be a great cat of some kind. He moved closer to get a better view; it looked straight in his direction and it's icy blue eye caught his own, Raphael froze in his trek across the roof tops searching for any clue as to the whereabouts of his father. It's ears twitched in his direction be fore it turned and rapidly disappeared into the penthouse of the building before him. Here moved closer normally he wasn't one to be curious about such things but what if this thing was a danger to whomever resided in this penthouse. As he got closer he saw a girl come out with the great cat she was about 16, dressed in a kimono and the cat seemed to bounce be hind her like a child following it's mother he growled to himself. As quick as he did he wished he hadn't , it turned and trotted over his direction. He was now face to face with the large female white tiger in a pounce position.

" Asia come away from the edge." the girl's voice was soft,but firm as the tiger looked back toward her; Raph took his chance and slid down the drainage pipes to the ally below and looked back up at the tiger who roared down at him.

" Well that was a little close." he sighed, "Who in their right mind would keep tigers as pets." he shook his head as he continued on. Everything seemed to be a blur as he continued on one road to the next perhaps that is why he was caught off guard by the two mutant thugs in front of him a warthog and a rhino from the look of it, but what he saw on their left front uniform breast is what really drove him over the edge, the symbol of the Foot.

Raph twitched his hands and brought up his sai Pair. " What do you freaks want, I'm busy."

" Lookie here Rocksteady, the freaks callin us freaks. Whata we wanna do about it?" The warthog stood there in very Leo-like fashion with his arms crossed, a smug smile on his face. The rhino smirked as well and pulled out a Krangg weapon and aiming it at raph. " Boss said he wanted him alive not unharmed,unlike the shaman from a week ago." Rocksteady began to fire the weapon in Raph's general direction.

" Aww shell!" Raph dodged every shot fire and landed his sai in the barrel of the weapon causing it to blow up in Rocksteady's hands. Giving Raph a momentary breather before the warthog charged Raphael's direction which he easily avoided while he kicked the warthog over into a nearby dumpster. He didn't have time breath this time as he was rammed in the back by the rhino. Raphael managed to escape the rhino's grip before he was slammed into the wall.

Raph laughed at the two thugs. Laying her in a heap. " You two are pathetic." He holstered his sai and walked away. Unaware he was being followed silently from above by something else something hidden, something far more dangerous that the two thugs he's just faced.

Jackson Drake ex military sharpshooter turned assassin, followed the turtle, at his max range for a death shot. Raph stopped and looked around he had an eerie feeling he was being watched but he saw nothing, his stop was all of three maybe four seconds but it was a perfect time and target for the assassin to strike, a single shot flew at Raphael, and met it's mark centered in the crack in his plastron.

It took very little time for the turtle to fall, as his eyes closed he saw a purple chameleon drop from the rooftop and sling his bow over his back, taking the mask from Raph's face; his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The claws tore into the soft space between his front and back shell; this cat was swift,savage and slightly attractive with the powdery blue stripes against the snow white of her fur. He shook his head as he dodged another strike and reached for his katana pair only to find one missing and in the hands of the enemy cat. Leonardo was not one to anger quickly but this cat was pissing him off,; it was quicker than he anticipated and it was now between the downed Karai & himself with his Katana. This Cat whoever she was had downed Karai in ten seconds flat after appearing from nowhere, now her they stood facing off under the park's streetlight Leo's Patiance grew thin as he was blocked blow for blow stopping him from getting to the wounded Karai.

" Get outta my way you damn cat!" Leo shouted as he lunged toward her; finally getting a hit in and cutting deeply into her right shoulder. She roared in pain and brought the injured arm back with the katana striking leo's shell and lodging the katana into it. She staggered a bit recovering from the awkward angle of her strike. Taking the moment Leonardo knelt to check on Karai , all the while keeping and eye on his attacker. The tiger seemed to be sizing him up weighing her options and injuries against his own.

Leonardo saw the tigers ears flick back for a moment, He was already preparing for another attack to come his way, when she bolted off into the park. It wasn't long before he saw what she had bolted from two groups of foot came out of hiding and surrounded him as another group lifted Karai from the ground and whisked her away. He called after her but she was out cold he reached back and yanked the other katana from it's resting place in his shell, this proved to be a mistake as the pain raced through him he felt his strength failing. He was able to fend off two of the advancing waves of _soldiers before his strength failed him and he fell forward into a slump preparing himself for the end he saw_

_a flash of orange and a yell_ of "booyakasha!" Leonardo let out a sigh and fell to the ground. The fight lasted a bit longer than it could have but Donatello & Michelangelo drove them off after awhile Donatello and Mikey were by Leo's side as soon as the last foot fell. Mikey was almost in tears.

" Is he...?" Mikey could not finish the question.

" No he'll make it Mikey. Help me move him." Donnie replied with a cool head like most times. As he and Mikey moved Leo into the back of the Shellraiser, Donnie was glancing over leo's battered body. " Who ever did this was not going after a kill, I think Leo my simply have been in the way." Donnie sighed and started home with the shellraiser. From a tree near by icy blue eyes peered after them as a white tiger sat perched on a tree licking it's shoulder.

Mikey paced in the living room of the lair, his family were three down And it was getting hard on him, First master splinter went missing, then on a search for him they had found one of Raph's Sai in a garbage heap in some ally topside and now his oldest brother Leonardo torn to pieces his poor heart was breaking and he felt there was nothing he could do to help. He fell to his knees this mess was all his fault; if only he hadn't complained about the heat two weeks ago they never would have headed for the lot they found topside suited for practice, they never would have lost splinter in the Squirrelanoids ambush, there never would have been the fight between Raph & Leo,and now they wouldn't be in this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

" LEO YOUR MELTING! NO DON'T GO!" Mikey grabbed for his brother's arm but his hands went right through it and came out covered in a red wax. Fear covered his freckled face and he shook his hands to clear it off and turned to Raph, Raphael had also started to melt, Michelangelo reached for him the same way, but Raph swatted him away.

"It's all your fault Mikey, Why do you have to be such a baby." With the harsh words Raph also faded away leaving behind a single sai. Mikey quickly turned to Donnie but where he had been moments before stood his father. Master Splinter's eye were black and empty, as he advanced on Mikey his form morphed into that of a Squirrelanoid it lunged at him and he dodged, then took off running, the way ahead of him was a twisting maze of city streets, the sides lined with foot, Kranng bots, and other mutants, at the end of the run a wall he tried to skid to a stop, through the wall he fell and continued to fall, below him another Squirrelanoid mouth open ready to swallow him whole. As he got closer to his fate Donnie grabbed him.

"Mikey." Donnie jerked him up and shook him.

" MIKEY!" Donnie's voice got louder the second time, Mikey blinked and slowly opened his eyes.

" Mikey come on wake up."Donnie shook him again. "Michelangelo wake up April's on her way, she's got news about Splinter!" It took Mikey a few moments more to register what Donnie was saying and it only registered completely after Donnie held a slice of pizza under his nose.

"Guys, Guys!?" April ran calling into the lair, a slip of paper held tightly in her right hand." Donnie, Mikey where are Leo and Raph?" April stopped beside the couch which was torn asunder from Mikey's reactions to his nightmare. The look on donnies face as he looked up at her was heartbreaking to her, she's not seen any of her turtle friends looking so completely lost for words, especially not Donatello, and looking at Michelangelo she could see something was certainly bothering him because his usually bright smile wasn't even there.

" Tell me everything that happen D, all you told me two weeks ago was to keep and eye out for information on Splinter." She schooched him over and sat between the two turtles wrapping and arm around each of them. Mikey was shaking uncontrollably, as he lay his head against April's side, he also started to cry softly.

" Well as you know it was unusually hot for a fall day two weeks ago Monday, tempers were up and tolerances were down. For whatever reason Master Splinter agreed to Mikey's request to train outside the family dojo in a place with more air. It's that small abandoned warehouse Raph found that would have been the final destination, but fate in her ever twisted mind brought us to a fated encounter just below the surface Squirrelanoids. The battle was quite fierce and quick but we lost track of splinter, of course that's not uncommon but when we got back to the lair and he wasn't there we started to panic." Donatello took a breath before he continued, the silence in that moment was defending,and only broken by Mikey's sobs.

"We all split up and started searching the sewers for master Splinter, the first day or so nothing, by Friday,we'd exhausted all possible routes he could have travel so we went back to the scene of the fight,Still nothing until we were about to leave Leonardo was the one who spotted Splinter's walking stick half buried in sludge. We found a lab coat beside it the Last name on the pocket was Jewel. Unfortunately the lab or corporate name hand been ripped off by splinter's claws I know that because the claw pattern where It should have been." Once more he took a breath and readjusted as he was getting a bit squished between April & the side of the couch because Mikey had fallen back to sleep beside her. Not that he of course minded being squished by April, as a matter of face he had started to blush furiously with her arm wrapped around him so he got up and moved over to the chair opposite her and Mikey,April gave him a look then shrugged, with the whatever look.

" Keep Going Donnie." April gave him a reassuring smile as she adjusted and lowered Mikey's head into her lap. Donnie secretly envied Mikey right at this moment; and he blushed once more.

"Raphael got all angry like he normally does, and went off on Mikey, calling him a baby, and other sorts of things, Leo jumped in to defend Mikey and they got into a physical struggle, Leo landed a full good strike on Raph's right jaw and caused him to bleed. Leonardo tried to apologize but Raph stormed off, throwing his t-phone at us." His own face was starting to feel wet and he blushed deeper. April slid out from under the sleeping Mikey and moved over to the chair, and seated herself on the arm on the chair, taking Donnies face and turning it up to her to meet his eyes with her own, she took out a scrap of cloth and dried his tears.

"I can see this is bothering you Donatello but I need to know everything if I'm going to help." She smiled and kissed the top of his head. He almost died right then and there but he kept his composer and cleared his throat of the lump stuck there, both from the weight of the story and April's kind reactions.

" Leo also took off the next day after we had went on a search patrol and found one of Raphael's sais beneath a trash pile in an alleyway topside. He Claimed he needed some time to focus and he told us to keep looking for splinter. That was about a week ago, and tonight Mikey and I found Leo beaten and nearly dead in the park. Fending off waves of Foot, he's alive but just barely, something tore into the soft tissue between his plastron and carapace." He sighed and April shuddered their eyes met and he smiled softly at her, she returned the smiled then suddenly remembered the paper.

" Ah, can't believe I almost forgot!" She yanked it out and handed it to Donnie. " I got it in my locker today I didn't recognize the handwriting, so I went and checked it out myself first. He's There at this address sleeping in one of the , looks like guest rooms." Donnie snatched the paper and stood up so fast he knocked her off the arm of the chair, and he blushe reaching down he pulled her up and blushed. "heh sorry april... umm I got a little excited is all." he rubbed the back of he neck and turned away.

" You go Donatello, i'll stay here with Mikey and Leo, just be careful, because it says they are expecting you. So that means on of two things. It's a trap or somehow they know about you guys either one is not a good thing." She smiled and grabbed a blanket to cover Mikey,as Donnie nodded and took off she went the check on Leo.


End file.
